Talk:Kurama
Gender This page is locked so could someone add male as his gender since we agreed on it. Munchvtec (talk) 12:49, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :We didn't agree on Kurama. For all we know, it may have a vagina. The others either have masculine names, titles, adjectives or male-specific sexual dimorphism.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:55, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::um...Kurama is definitely a male. his voice is proof enough no? Munchvtec (talk) 13:07, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Nope it isn't. Naruto is a male and is voiced by a female in both the subs and dubs. So yeah, not really proof of anything. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 13:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) meh. i guess you guys are right. Munchvtec (talk) 13:15, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Naruto's Jinchuriki stat Can someone please remove the "Yang half and Yin half" of Naruto in Kurama's infobox? Naruto now has both halves restored inside of him, making him the same as Mito and Kushina were with Kurama. —Steveo920 (Talk) 16:37, December 10, 2014 :Does he, though? I thought about this ever since the last chapter was released: How do we know that the Kurama inside Naruto is complete? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:45, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Wasn't that stated in the final chapter / The Last movie? --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:46, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::It was never mentioned in either the last or chapter 700, we just presume Kurama is complete just like Rock Lee has a son. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::We have enough reasons to assume that it's his son. We have no reason to assume that Kurama is complete, or did I miss anything? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:50, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Based on the conversation just before Sasuke went batshit on everybody again, Hagoromo told Kurama (the one outside) that he should be resealed back in Naruto and Kurama being the cute Tsundere he is said "Okay". Would make very little sense for Kurama to NOT be resealed after that. Now being complete again, well the last page only had the one Kurama so it would be pretty odd to end the series with the Kurama we haven't been following the entire series.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:55, February 10, 2015 (UTC) If you didn't see 2 Kuramas talking inside of Naruto in The Last then you know the answer Seel.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:03, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Why two Kuramas? I assumed that one wasn't sealed. Hagoromo's words are convincing enough, though. Thanks TU3. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:21, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Manga Debut Kurama's actual manga debut was when Naruto was about to summon Gamabunta right? If so I'll change that information but I just want to be sure.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 06:49, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Uh, didn't Kurama appear in an "and the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tails in a child" passage in the first chapter? Omnibender - Talk - 19:09, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Correct Omnibender, Episode 1/Chapter 1. Cloud seems to like adding incorrect information to articles, but he won't be replying since he was blocked for a week for abusing forum access. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 19:17, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :::The proposal is consistent with what is done in other articles, where a character has cameos before their actual, formal debuts. See Obito, Sai, Tsunade, and more recently Minato. :::I agree with the debut change. ''~SnapperT '' 03:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Since I'm back I can now explain as to why I put this. Sasuke had a cameo in chapter 1 but his official debut was chapter 3 as such his infobox put his debut at chapter 3. A mere mention and/or cameo doesn't count as a debut. You need to have a speaking role. Also, inaccurate information where? And give me some credit I had the common sense to proposal this change here before doing it.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 14:11, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::EDIT: If I don't get a counter-argument in about six hours I'm going to go through with the change and refer anyone to disagrees here in the edit summary if they don't agree.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 14:17, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Nope, you can't just make a change without consensus like that, it'll just be reverted. Also, don't insert your replies in between others, things must be in chronological order on a talkpage. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:42, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Understood. Also, regarding the debut, Kurama was simply mentioned. It wasn't a real debut. Take Sasuke Sarutobi for example. He was mentioned in chapter 500. If he were to make an actual appearance, his debut would be changed to that chapter. The same applies here to Kurama. He or it was only mentioned in chapter one and his first actual appearance was chapter 95 when Naruto asked for its chakra to summon Gamabunta.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 15:11, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Actually no, he is physically seen and named in the very first episode and the very first chapter. I even remember that episode, despite having not watched it in years, which shows him very clearly. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:19, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I believe you were talking about episode 1 at the beginning. I am talking about chapter 1.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 15:20, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Chapter 1 Page 20 --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:25, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I completely missed that. Alright I am overruled :P.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 15:29, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Elements What does the DB say about the elements Kurama uses and if the Fire and Wind elements aren't just anime only?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 05:33, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Don't recall DB ever saying anything about Kurama having elements. Fire and wind are there on account of stuff the anime added to Naruto's fight against Pain. Omnibender - Talk - 18:25, May 4, 2015 (UTC) The Last: Naruto The Movie Does summoning Kurama means Tailed Beast Mode? Or summoning it outside of Naruto's body? If it's the latter, I want to update the jinchūriku page, but want to be sure.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 03:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Unlike the situation with the Ten-Tails where it was stated that the giant tree was an extension of Obito's body, Kurama in the Last, as far as I can gather, was Kurama just out of Naruto, just like how he did it in Road to Ninja. In other words, unless Naruto was in full control of Kurama, much like he would a clone, it was not Tailed Beast Mode. At least as far as I can gather.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:55, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Also, why did Kurama at first take the chakra form but later appeared as the flesh form?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 21:43, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Arrogant vs Blunt I don't think arrogant is correct. As NinjaShielk said, arrogant means overstating one's abilities. Kurama did support its statement of being the strongest tailed beast by single-handedly overpowering multiple at once, knocking several back with a Tailed Beast Roar, and creating a TBB equal to 5 combined. At the same time, it admits it doesn't stand a chance against the Ten-Tails alone and warned the other Tailed Beasts not to underestimate Madara due to its past with him. In sum, I would say it's not arrogant, rather it is blunt and honest and isn't modest about its abilities either.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 08:20, April 16, 2016 (UTC) What chapter is that scene from?--'NinjaSheik' 20:30, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Claiming itself to be the strongest is 567. Going up against 5 others is 571. Knowing its inferiority to the ten-tails is 594. Knowing Madara is not to be underestimated is 659.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 23:02, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Shouldn't we also factor in by 571, Kurama's power is greater due to the fact he's willingly to cooperate with Naruto now? Gyūki debunked that claim in 567, the Ten-Tails had the power of all of the tailed beasts' chakra, and Madara by 659 had the power of the Rinnegan again. Just because he's afraid of Madara doesn't mean he's less arrogant for his claim in 571. You got to consider the circumstances of the battle.--'NinjaSheik' 18:28, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Jinchuriki draw their powers from their tailed beast in the end. Also, Kurama was talking about the one to nine-tails because the ten-tails didn't exist at that point. He wasn't afraid of Madara. He was more cautious of Madara due to his past experiences with him, hence Kurama warning the others Madara is not "just a human".Cloudtheavenger (talk) 19:08, April 17, 2016 (UTC) What, exactly, is your argument? In 571, what was Kurama doing? Being uncooperative and arrogant, believing that the tailed beasts' are determined by the number of tails. You are not actually presenting how Kurama's power is greater than the other tailed beasts. 'Cause when he finally stops being stubborn, his power and Naruto's power are combined together. But unless you showed proof that Kurama, and him only, is stronger than any tailed beasts, then your argument is kind of invalid.--'NinjaSheik' 22:11, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :Arrogant, blunt, got rid of them both. There are much better things to do than bicker and get pages potentially protected over the usage of one word in an article, guys. 22:35, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Sage If Kurama can wield Natural Energy, wouldn't that make it a sage?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 20:22, September 1, 2016 (UTC) : I agree with you. And Why Son Gokū yes??--Sharingan91 (talk) 14:30, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::So Kurama's a sage now.... o...k? 04:31, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Missed this somehow. The main thing that would determine how this goes is what exactly Kurama did. I'm assuming this is due the gathering of natural energy during the last fight with Sasuke in the Valley of the End, prior to three-headed, six-armed Kurama? If so, I think it all depends on what exactly Kurama did, and if it was indeed Kurama. From what we saw when Naruto trained, lots of people were able to draw in natural energy, but only turned into statue. I'd say that to qualify as a sage, one must be able to balance natural energy with normal chakra to make senjutsu chakra. Even if it's not perfect, as seen by Jiraiya, I think that is the bare minimum to be a sage. Now, back the the VotE battle. If I'm not mistaken, Naruto making a shadow clone in the Kurama avatar still means there's a Naruto shadow clone doing the gathering of natural energy. I don't specifically recall Kurama gathering natural energy by itself, but even if it did, unless Kurama itself balanced the natural energy with physical and spiritual energy to make senjutsu chakra, I would not call Kurama a sage. Son is only listed as a sage because it was explicitly called one, despite there being no indication of actual senjutsu use, similar to how Hagoromo was listed as a sage just as a holy image way before it was revealed he did use senjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 05:57, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Boruto Did they put already in Boruto, the relation between Kurama and the family of Naruto? I mean, I suposse they know that Kurama exist inside Naruto and Naruto can use his power but not sure how much more they know. Setokayba (talk) 19:29, October 25, 2016 (UTC) restored Kurama? So we claim that Yin Kurama and Yang Kurama merged back together and Naruto is now jinchuuriki of the entire restored Kurama, source for this?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:55, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :Naruto had Yin Kurama sealed into him by Obito from Black Zetsu after Madara sealed Yang Kurama. After Kaguya is defeated and Yang Kurama is released, Hagoromo explains that since Naruto has a bit of every tailed beasts' chakra in him, he asks Yang Kurama to stay in Naruto and take care of him. He asks if Yang Kurama objects to this, and it goes like "well, if you say so", chapter 692. No indication that changes after Sasuke captures and releases them again. Omnibender - Talk - 16:13, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::But is there any evidence that both halves merged back inside Naruto? There might very well be 2 Kuramas.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:26, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Every instance of Kurama appearing in Naruto since then (Gaiden and Boruto), only one fox was shown. Omnibender - Talk - 16:36, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, in The Last, Naruto released Kurama from his body and he could still use fox chakra and was alive afterwards.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:42, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::Right before Sasuke went ape-shit again, they were talking about Yang-Kurama being resealed inside Naruto, until Sasuke reminds us he's an asshole and the actual final battle happens. During this final battle, Yin-Kurama in Naruto is shown, and we know this is Yin-Kurama because it's fur is noticeably darker. Once that crap is out of the way, every other time we see Kurama it's in it's normal orange fur, meaning that once everything was done and done, Kurama returned to Naruto. Now, does this mean Kurama can split into two halves at will? That's an interesting question. But based off Hagoromo's words (see this very topic from Feb 2015), Kurama did get resealed in Naruto and every instance with Kurama has shown only 1 orange fox.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:45, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I think that Kurama's appearance in The Last, Naruto Gaiden and Boruto Movie provides us with enough evidence, it's surely not a dark-coloured Yin-Kurama anymore, his colour is the same colour both Yang-Kurama and the complete Kurama were always shown with. So, at least Yand-Kurama was surely resealed inside of Naruto. If you don't propose that at the same time Yin-Kurama was sealed out of Naruto's body for some unexplained reasons, then both halves of Kurama must've finally merged within a single person, that person being noone but Naruto. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 16:52, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Kurama's amp evidence Whoa, where was this stated or even hinted at in the manga? "Like Naruto, Kurama's reserves of Chakra were greatly enhanced by the Six Paths Chakra Naruto had gained from Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki" Littlegen (talk) 20:25, August 2, 2018 (UTC) :Yeps, that sounds like fanon to me, unless it comes from a databook or so. Sounds like something that came from the head of one of those Naruto wankers, like SuperSaiyanMan--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:12, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Why wouldn't Kurama be enhanced by Six Paths Chakra considering he's part of Naruto's body, and has feats (like launching Hamura's statue completely threw the moon or absorbing Momoshiki's Bijudama) which he couldn't do before? Seriously, you guys ignore this. And Elve, gonna report the flame.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:41, August 2, 2018 (UTC) :::Kurama's advance in strengh in "THE LAST: Naruto The Movie" could be easily explained by his unification of his two haves as well as the use of his Chakra Mode. I also don't see how a stone Statue like that should require near Ten-Tails Level of strength to deal with. Littlegen (talk) 21:49, August 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::And I'm gonna report you for character favoritism/bias and insertion of false information and mainly headcanon into your favorite character related articles. Since you arrived here, all I have seen from you is making sure that Naruto sounds even more awesome than he actually is and getting all offended if someone calls you on that.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:22, August 2, 2018 (UTC) The name calling of a particular user isn't necessary, Elve. But yes, it was an edit from SuperSaiyaMan. To you SuperSaiyaMan, I'm going to ask you to quit needlessly hyping up character abilities in articles. You've done it again recently and been reverted multiple times. Just because something may be obvious to you doesn't mean it's confirmed. Feats require explicit indication, as the users who reverted your recent edits have noted to you. These types of edits do not help the wiki in any capacity. 00:21, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Restored Kurama again I read the previous thread and again there is no real evidence that the two Kurama's were merged back together as far as I can tell. So saying they were is speculation. FlatZone (talk) 17:15, December 7, 2019 (UTC) :This. No matter how logical and whatnot, it's not sourced.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:37, December 7, 2019 (UTC) ::It's less speculative than saying they haven't merged. The two Kurama had different colours. At the end of the war, Naruto only had Yin Kurama. Then, when Hagoromo last talked to the tailed beasts, he told Yang Kurama to watch over Naruto as their communication hub. Since Naruto already had Yin Kurama, Yang Kurama going back in would either mean they merged, or Naruto would have two Kurama. Also, since then, the Kurama inside Naruto reverted back to its original colour, so it's either Yang Kurama or merged Kurama, since Yin Kurama was the only one with a different colour. Omnibender - Talk - 18:49, December 7, 2019 (UTC) :::The article can still do a better job of explaining its conclusion rather than stating it as outright fact. Say that after the war there are no additional appearances or mentions of a second Kurama and that subsequent depictions of the Kurama within Naruto resemble the Yang, not the Yin. ''~SnapperT '' 20:05, December 7, 2019 (UTC) I don't re-call Yin Kurama ever being a different color when not inside of a host, which the environment in Minato itself was darker for some reason, almost black making Kurama look darker too. FlatZone (talk) 21:26, December 7, 2019 (UTC) :Has Yin Kurama even been seen not inside a host? Only instance I can think of is when Minato actually split Kurama into Yin and Yang, and at that occasion, it was shown more like a chakra ghost than a tailed beast proper. Otherwise, whenever we've seen Yin Kurama, specially together with Yang Kurama, the colour difference is clear. Omnibender - Talk - 22:48, December 7, 2019 (UTC)